


I Didn't Promise You This

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever noticed all the weird-ass-shit that goes on in Smallville Kansas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Promise You This

I Didn't Promise You This

Dean considered using the doorbell, door knocker, whatever the fuck it was, show he could be civilised when the occasion called for it but honestly, he’d had enough apple-pie and niceties for one day. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and considered giving the hired-help another opportunity to frown at his torn, faded jeans and scuffed boots, watch them practically fall over each other in their haste to lock up the family silver. A smirk graced the corner of his mouth in memory of the horrified look on the stuffed-shirt’s face as he answered the door the previous day and for a second he was really tempted to give him something to look down his nose at.

But he was tired, edgy and ready to blow this place, okay, so it wasn’t Lawrence but it was still Kansas and that was enough to leave a sour taste that no amount of beer could shift. That and his recent argument with Sam. Dean slammed the door of the Impala, scuffed his boots through the gravel decorating the driveway and leaned in the open window, across the dashboard and hit the car’s horn, several times, fuck, he hated arguing with Sam… 

_Dean, trust me on this, we have to walk away from this one._

Dean leaned back, rested his hips against the hood of his car, and folded his arms stubbornly. Maybe Sammy was right but fuck if it didn’t grate against every thing they stood for, gnaw into the promise he’d once made. To kill every evil son of a bitch between here and the truth.

_Walk away, Sam are you insane? Even you can’t deny the weird-ass shit that goes on around here._

Dean frowned. He knew there was more to this hick town than met the eye, and the wide-eyed innocence of a certain farmboy wasn’t about to sway him as easy as it had Sam. Sure he couldn’t pin him down to any deaths but that didn’t mean they should just walk away without making more than a few notes in his dad’s journal. And he was more than a little pissed at Sam for not seeing the lies for what they were, it wasn’t like Sam to fall for obvious bullshit, no matter how pretty the mouth that spewed it forth.

_Dean, promise me you’re not gonna do anything stupid, promise me you’re not gonna give him over to some rich guy with an open cheque book._

Dean leaned over, blared the horn a few more times and wondered how many hands of cards, pool games he’d have to hustle to make up for the loss of their first, honest-to-goodness pay check. Fuck Sam and whatever need it was that was driving him to protect this one instead of sending it back to whatever hole it crawled out of.

_Dude, he’s a freak…_

_Yeah, and we’re the poster children for normality? How many times have you said it yourself Dean, we kill things every day, seen things that would make Freddy Kreuger look tame. Hell I could fire a 45 before I could tie my shoelaces. We’re freaks Dean, just like him._

_You ever come back from the dead Sammy?_

Dean watched the door to the mansion open slightly, squinted against the sun in an attempt to see the stuffed-shirt’s expression at what he no doubt considered to be the trash that littered the drive. He leaned back further against the hood of his car, crossed his ankles and waved in the direction of the door seconds before it slammed shut.

He waited, shook his head at the memory of the pleading looking, which Sam had sent his way as he’d gunned the engine of the Impala and pulled out of the motel’s parking lot.

_Please Dean…_

Shit, one of these days he’d learn to say no to Sam, he really would. Unfortunately today was not that day. And Dean would bet his last dollar that tomorrow didn’t look too good either.

“Are you deliberately trying to annoy my staff, Mr Winchester?”

“Dean…” Dean smiled for the first time since arriving back in Kansas.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s Dean, if you’re looking for Mr Winchester then I suggest you try my father, who mostly likes to be known as John by the way.” Dean grinned.

“Tell me, _Dean_ , did you find anything interesting in Kansas?

Dean let his gaze wander southward, took in the polished shoes, the expensive slacks, smiled when they pulled tight across slim hips, he’d bet anything the hands tucked neatly in the pockets were bunching into fists at his appraisal. He eyed the lilac shirt dubiously, strange colour for a dude, Dean thought but each to his own and it did seem to fit the other man’s slim frame very well. He let his gaze linger on the glimpse of skin beneath the open top button before letting it come to rest on the scar that graced his top lip and mositened his own lips, watched the other man grit his teeth in irritation and smiled as he raised his eyes to meet his stare.

“Depends on your definition of interesting, Mr Luthor.” Dean grinned.

“Lex…” Lex folded his arms, and held Dean’s stare.

“I gotta tell you, _Lex_ , I got nothing, you’d think with all the corn fields you have around here a guy would come across at least one crop circle.” Dean shifted, lifted one leg to rest his knee lazily against the hood of his car and looked back at Lex.

“Why do I get the impression you’re lying?” Lex asked.

“What can I say, I made a promise.” Dean shrugged,

“And where is your brother by the way?” 

Dean frowned, he wasn’t comfortable covering for someone, _something_ that wasn’t even human, and truth be told he actually liked Lex, you had to admire a guy who went after the truth, would stop at nothing to uncover it but he’d made a promise to his brother. 

“You stay the hell away from my brother, Luthor, or so help me God…” Dean pushed himself away from the car, planted both feet firmly on the ground and glared at Lex. He’d noticed the way Lex’s voice dropped several octaves when he’d talked about the Kent kid, heard the warmth of his tone, saw the way his body stiffened. And he’d watched the way Lex constantly flexed his fingers before curling them tightly into the palm of his hand, like they itched to reach out and touch warm, naked flesh. And he wasn’t surprised, not after he’d seen the Kent kid for himself, all long limbs and muscle wrapped up with a tan, dark, tousled hair, a smile that could light up the national grid, and finished with a pretty bow of naivety. Just like Sam…

“You’ll what?” Lex grinned.

“Trust me you don’t wanna know what I’m capable of,” Dean shot back. And now it was his turn to grit his teeth as he tried not to squirm beneath Lex’s appraisal. He swallowed, felt heat rush to the surface of his skin as Lex’s gaze wandered the length of his frame, felt the hairs on his bare arms react as Lex stepped closer, just a fraction.

“Or maybe you do,” Dean whispered.

“Touch on a nerve,” Lex asked. 

“I suppose Sam would say he’s got nothing either, were I to ask him?”

“You ain’t even come close to touching anything belonging me,” Dean warned. He reached out, grabbed Lex’s shirt, rending several buttons loose in the process and slammed him, hard against the hood of the Impala. And fuck if Lex didn’t even flinch, like he was used to being thrown bodily against a car, or maybe he was Dean thought as Lex just grinned up at him.

“You stay away from Sam,” Dean hissed.

“Or you’ll what?” Lex laughed.

Dean faltered, just for second and though he’d never admit it to anyone but himself he’d be damned if it wasn’t admiration that made him almost step back, almost. If it wasn’t for the fact that he hadn’t been laid in months. And now here he was, sprawled across the hood of his car with nothing but air and a bellyful of animosity to separate him from the warm flesh beneath him. Warm flesh just waiting for his touch, his tongue, his attention…

“Dean…” 

Christ, Dean bit back the groan as the warmth of Lex’s breath brushed lightly across his damp skin, Lex’s erection pressed hard against his thigh, Christ he’d missed this. That first breath of mutual contact when mouths open, and moist, heated lips meet, as eyes close and tongues touch.

Dean swallowed, ate up the remaining space between them, forced Lex flat against the hood of his car and covered his body with his own, shifted his hips and groaned when his brain finally caught up with his dick and blood surged and pulsated. Okay so Lex had touched a nerve, possibly several, Dean groaned.

Dean lowered his gaze, took in the full expanse of Lex’s body, the slim shoulders beneath lilac material, and okay, so maybe lilac wasn’t such a bad choice after all he thought as his gaze travelled to the hint of bare skin where Lex’s shirt rode up over his stomach. 

Dean smiled, a slow, languid smile as he rested one knee on the hood of the car, leaned forward, braced both his palms flat out in front of him to bear his weight and circled his hips against Lex’s erection and watched Lex suck in his bottom lip as he arched up to meet Dean’s touch. Dean swallowed, lingered for an instant to take in the view, felt Lex’s cock twitch against his own, slid his fingers inside Lex’s shirt, slid his palms upward until his fingers felt the heat of bare skin and raised his head to meet smouldering blue eyes. 

Lex’s mouth was moist and hot as it opened against his own and Dean gave in to temptation, scraped his teeth, hard against the scar on Lex’s top lip and felt the spasm sting Lex’s body and almost tasted Lex’s pleasure.

“Feel good?” Dean whispered. He savoured the feeling as Lex lifted his hips and ground them hard against his cock, felt his heart thump frantically in his chest, felt the beat as it vibrated against his lips. And fuck it felt good alright, especially when Lex’s hand settled against the weight of his back and pushed hard to fit their bodies closer together. 

Dean thrust forward, groaned as his cock pushed hard against the restriction of denim. He tried to force his hand between them to release his erection and almost lost it when Lex bit down on his bottom lip, sucked into the warmth of his mouth, his breath hot against his cheek as he whispered.

“If that’s all you’ve have then I have to tell you now, I’m sorely disappointed.”

Dean felt the hand at the small of his back push down, hard enough to cause pain, and groaned as Lex raised his knee to create a space for him. But Dean refused to relinquish the upper hand as Lex crushed him hard against his chest, drew Dean’s tongue into his mouth and stroked it with his own. Not until Dean felt Lex’s hand slide lower, curve around to cup his ass, pulling him tight against his hardened cock, his tongue still thrusting into Dean’s mouth did he relent and slide one leg down between Lex’s parted thighs. 

He’d promised Sammy he wouldn’t hand over the Kent kid but he’d made no promises when it came to this, Dean thought as Lex’s arm tightened around him and he felt Lex’s fingers graze along the dip and swell of Dean’s’ lower back and his mouth become more demanding. 

“Show me what you’ve got,” Lex groaned.

Dean felt the words vibrate against his mouth, straightened, reached for his jeans, pulled the first button loose and then another, eased one hand inside to release his erect cock.

“Arrogant fucker,” Dean breathed. He stroked his length, slid his thumb over the tip, his gaze never wavering from Lex’s.

“Lose the expensive pants, dude!” Dean demanded.

“You have to be kidding me,” Lex laughed.

“I never kid when it comes to sex,” Dean grinned. 

“The pants, dude. Lose ‘em!” 

“What here? Now?” Lex grinned.

“Dude, if I’m gonna fuck a car then I at least want something pretty draped over it.” Dean grinned back and watched Lex watch him as he fisted his cock, noticed the rise and fall of Lex’s chest as he increased the rhythm and leaned forward, bit Lex’s bottom lip, hard.

“Now!” Dean breathed.

Dean groaned as Lex tugged hard against the button of his own pants, watched him shove them down over his hips to release the evidence of his arousal, felt the slickness as it brushed against his own. 

“Fuck,” Dean grunted. He bucked his hips, slammed his fist hard against the metal hood as Lex slid his hand along Dean’s hip, plunged his tongue into his mouth hungrily, wound his fingers into Dean’s hair, dragged him closer, his mouth hard and relentless. 

“What you waiting for?” Lex urged.

And Dean swore he was going to come there and then, he broke the kiss, bit down hard on Lex’s top lip, traced the scar with the tip of his tongue before sliding his mouth along the column of Lex’s throat, scraped his teeth along Lex’s jawline.

“Turn around,” Dean demanded, not giving Lex time to move as he hauled him up by his ruined shirt and forced him face down against the hood of his car. He kicked one of Lex’s expensive shoes to spread his legs wider, wide enough to make a space for himself and stroked his fingers along the crease of Lex’s ass.

“Dean,” Lex groaned.

“You want what I got?” Dean grinned. He laughed as Lex pushed back against his thighs, brushed his cock teasingly against Lex ass, felt Lex rock back as he wrapped one arm around Lex’s waist, pulled him close and thrust forward.

And fuck if Lex didn’t pick up his rhythm instantly. Dean lifted Lex into him, slammed forward, heard metal groan beneath the force of his thrusts as he bore his full weight against Lex’s back, his lips moist against Lex’s shoulder as he thrust over and over into the welcoming heat. And still it wasn’t enough, the feel of Lex’s body against his, the low throaty moans that escaped Lex’s mouth just pushed him further along, harder, faster, skin becoming slick with sweat as he grunted, gripped Lex’s shirt, tight and slammed him down against metal with each thrust.

Dean thrust his hips forward, withdrew then plunged back until he was fully sheathed within Lex, listened to Lex moan beneath him, felt him push back against him, move with him as Dean increased the pace, faster, deeper, harder strokes that caused Lex’s muscles to clench tight around him.

“Fuck, holy mother of… fuck…” Dean spit out as his legs began to shake uncontrollably, he bit his lip as his body began to ache and burn with the need to come.

“That about sums it up,” Lex hissed.

Dean released his hold on Lex’s shirt, slid his hand beneath Lex’s hip to stroke his cock as liquid heat pumped through him, fisted Lex in time with his thrusts, his other hand slamming hard against the hood of the car and felt Lex stiffen beneath him, heard a string of curses that would have beaten his best any day of the week. He thrust forward aggressively, withdrew completely then slammed back into Lex, once, twice, and again, felt his heart slam against his chest, almost matching the rhythm of his hips as his words became nothing more than grunts.

And Lex bucked beneath him, lifted his head and cried out as Dean’s orgasm overtook him and there was nothing but skin, hard metal and heat that almost caused his legs to buckle.

Dean collapsed on top of Lex, afraid his legs wouldn’t hold him upright for another second, rested his head between Lex’s shoulder blades and tried to calm his ragged breathing.

“Fuck,” Dean sighed.

“Dean move!” Lex groaned.

“Can’t,” 

“And why is that,” Lex asked.

“I’ve forgotten how to stand.” Dean smiled against Lex’s back.

“Dude, you look like shit,” Dean laughed, finally finding his legs and stepping back to tuck his shirt into the waistband of his jeans.

“You don’t look so hot yourself,” Lex replied.

Dean watched Lex push himself away from the car, look down at the torn shirt before looking back at Dean.

“So what now,” Lex asked.

“Sorry dude, I made…”

“You made a promise, I know,” Lex sighed.

“You’re just gonna have to find the answers to this one on your own.” Dean yanked open the door of the Impala, stretched one long leg out in front of him, the other still braced against the driveway as he fired up the car’s engine.

“I will tell you one thing though…” Dean shifted across the car’s seat, slammed the car door shut and braced one arm against the open window as he looked up at Lex, almost laughed when he noticed the hands back in the pockets, the regal stance, despite the ragged shirt.

“What’s that?” Lex asked.

“You can’t lock your demons up and hope they go away, demons are nasty dude, whether they be real or imaginary. You got a demon on your ass the only thing to do is to exorcise it before it drags you down with it.”

“See you around Dean…” Lex sighed.

“Mr Luthor.” Dean smiled, pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator, felt the steering wheel spin beneath his hands and grinned at the spray of gravel in his rear view mirror.


End file.
